Seating risers are often used in auditoriums, gymnasiums, stadiums, and event halls, as examples, to accommodate spectators on portable seats, such as folding chairs, or on seats that are affixed to the risers. Certain facilities may require seating risers that are capable of being moved between a retracted position for storage and a deployed position for use.